


Holiday

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: David Copperfield and James Steerforth [3]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, David Copperfield - Charles Dickens, Historical RPF
Genre: I don’t know what to tag :(, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Summary: Some events from David’s holiday away from Salem House with his dear friend Steerforth
Relationships: David Copperfield & James Steerforth, David Copperfield/James Steerforth
Series: David Copperfield and James Steerforth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182785





	1. First Night

A cold wind had whirled silently through the house, blowed away anything one might hide one’s deepest secrets under. Rapid opening and smacking and opening and smacking sounded loud and clear in the emotionless rooms. The Murdstone wind that blew up every door of every cabinet, closet and drawer and with its piercing cries anytime something happened that went against its will. First my mother had become subject of its cruelty, bending and shaping her into their mold of how she ought to be. Yelling, raising her to a different person. Peggotty was next. She had been excluded from the other rooms and had had her privacy taken from her. Not that she had anything to hide. Slamming, rushing around, black skirts sweeping on the floors, trying to catch everything. 

And last was I. I had been beaten, yelled at, raised, tormented and sent away. The latter was not as bad it turned out, for I had meet the most wonderful person I could’ve dreamt of and someone whom I trusted, who took care of me but was firm and not afraid to speak up. He was handsome, I admired him. He had said that I should bring him home in the holiday and so I had asked, and only got a yes to take him home with me in the last two weeks of the holiday, with much pleading and promising. The first thing Miss Murdstone had said when he stepped in was how ill-mannered this master Steerforth was.  
“He’s firm, Edward.  
I cannot have two weeks of that.”  
To which Mr. Murdstone had answered:  
“Silent, Jane!” And had shown Steerforth where he would be sleeping at. It was a room, which I wasn’t even aware we had, on the other side of the hall on the other side of Murdstone’s and my mother’s bedroom. The day went wonderfully with Steerforth by my side to help my spirit. We took a long walk in Blunderstone and visited my father’s gravestone. We sat and talked about our mothers and fathers, Mr. Creakle, Traddles, the Peggotty family. He asked me about the stone were my father’s and my name was written on, and I explained it to him. I sobbed a bit at the thought of my father whom I had not even met. My pants, the grass and my hands got terribly wet and Steerforth, being the responsible and tender man that he was, pulled me into his arms in the way that I so loved, with my head on his shoulder and his arms around me. We sat under the willow for so long that it had become dark when we got up and walked inside. Luckily the Murdstones were not near the window in our house that faced the gravestone and willow. They would’ve struck down upon any sign of softness and tenderness especially between two boys. I myself felt ashamed that I had such..... wrong feelings for him. 

Dinner was consumed without any quarrel between us and the Murdstones. He seemed though to threaten their power in such a way as to bring a look of utter dislike upon their faces at the table, however they did not let it be known verbally. As the was the beliefs of them, we young boys were asked to go to sleep rather early, despite Steerforth’s significant age. He didn’t seem to care though, and obediently changed with me and we bid each other goodnight with friendly tenderness and soft words in my ear. He stroked my arm lovingly and then went to bed. I watched as he went out the door and closed it, and then went to bed myself. Though I had blown out the light and was trying my best to sleep, it seemed an impossible task to do so. I felt lonely, I had grown used to the nights with Steerforth at my side. Oh, how wonderful it was to cuddled up beside him and have his wonderfully strong and handsome arm around my torso. I laid there, till I heard Peggotty take out the table and the others retreat back to their beds. The light that peeked from under my door disappeared and I felt even more alone. 

Many hours, it seemed, till something was heard outside and my door was opened. My first thought was that it was one of the Murdstones and I immediately began to act as if I had been asleep the whole time. But I soon realized that that was not the case, as ruffling of sheets was heard and the familiar strong body crawled up besides me.  
“Daisy..?”  
“Oh, Steerforth!” I said in surprise.  
“Shh! Not so loud, little Copperfield.. you’ll wake them. “  
I was utterly embarrassed at my stupidity and quietly apologized.  
“Oh, it’s fine, my Daisy, don’t worry your pretty head about that accident anymore.” He moved closer to me and held tenderly around me.  
“Thank you..” I breathed out in the warm summers heat that was only intensified by his embrace.  
There was a long pause that was interrupted by small bold pecks on my face from his lips, that were, oh, so soft and tender, I thought it was a female whom was kissing me. I had no idea why he would do such a thing but I know that he was determined.  
“Could you tell me more of your wonderful story, Daisy?” He whispered into my ear in a low, deep voice. I stammered out a flustered yes and began on one the one we were currently occupied with.  
It seemed to bring him at such a calm state and he pecked me with more ease and relaxation. A wonderfully well spent night.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke the next morning, the memories of the past night occurred to me and I was I blushed so utterly in my sheets. How he had innocently pecked me and asked to continue my story. It was such a beautiful morning, the bird’s chirping and the sun glowing down at me. Not even the Murdstones greatest punishments could ruin it. I got ready and met Peggotty in the kitchen before the Jane Murdstone woke. We talked a bit and she told me that, that Master Steerforth was a very fine gentleman indeed, and that she was happy that I had such a wonderful guiding star in my life. I wholeheartedly agreed. Steerforth then joined but we didn’t get a very good occasion to talk as Mr. Murdstone and my mother soon came down and interrupted out conversation, with a firm:  
“Copperfield, what are you doing with people below your place and especially with your guest.” Though they were both stubborn, Steerforth and him, he still treated him with importance, when it served his point.

We had breakfast with miss Murdstone, and Steerforth and I was allowed to go outside and enjoy ourselves. The day was still very beautiful and fair and our walk was absolutely lovely. He told me about a miss Dartle whom was the maid in his mother’s house and I listened with great keenness, but I am not bothering to write the details down, as I imagine they will be of great boredom to the reader, whom by some chance have managed to fetch these papers. He then asked me about my own Peggotty, where she was from and the explanation behind her unusual name.   
He listened so wonderfully, paid such great attention to everything I said, oh, he was a wonder. We went home for lunch and then out again onto the great and endless field that was a couple of miles away. We walked in the beautiful landscape, yellow grass as long as you could see. The sunset in the late afternoon painted a perfect picture as we just walked there together and relaxed.   
We had been laying on it at one point.   
“Steerforth?” I had asked him and looked at him.  
“Yes, Daisy?”  
“I-“ I sank a clump in my throat. No, I could trust him, right? He had almost been courting me the last months, if I only had been a girl.   
“I think that I have fallen for someone.... fallen deeply in love... terribly in love..” I stated.  
“Oh, that is absolutely wonderful! You must let her know instantly, she will be so flattered to know that you have your eyes on her. Is it that Emily you have told me about?”   
I answered that it was not her.  
“Who is this lucky girl then?”   
“It’s...” I trembled with fear, but I had planned to tell him, I must do it.  
“It’s not a girl. No woman nor a female.”   
I could see him slowly realizing what I had just said, and he sat up.   
“You mean to tell me that you are a..?”   
I nodded.   
“I am afraid that I am..” I looked down on my knees.  
“Daisy,..... I could never believe such things about you..”   
He got up and started walking.  
“No, Steerforth, wait!”   
I quickly got up as well and hurried after him.  
“No, Daisy! I do not- wish not to-“ I could hear him choking on his tears in distress, I too was crying terribly, more than I ever had. 

We walked home in silence, dined in silence and parted for the night in silence. I cried far worse even compared to my outburst that day, that night so much that miss Murdstone came in and told me to be quiet, but even if Murdstone had beaten me in the worst ways possible, I don’t think I could stop crying. I was convinced that I had lost a friend, that he immediately would write his mother and ask to be take home, but to my surprise and luck, he stayed. He didn’t speak to me though, not a word. We would still take long walks but not a single word was spilled. On one day, at the end of the first week, I dared say something to him.  
“Steerforth...?”   
“No.” He just answered, coldly and looking away, almost in shame.   
“What you are is wrong and sinful and your kind have no place on this earth.” The words didn’t seem like his, seemed to be taken from someone and the coldness in his voice seemed to fade slightly.  
“I know..” I sniffled.   
“I am sorry, but could you please forgive me. Pretend that I never had said anything?” I pleaded and spilled tears.   
“You absolutely know it’s bad, why did you tell me?” He asked, clearly angered.  
“Because- b-because I thought I could trust you!” I exclaimed and sat down upon the ground in despair with a big thud and cried more than if Murdstone would beat me a thousand times.   
He stopped as well and looked back at me, his mouth trembling and tears running slowly down his cheeks in regret it seemed and in as much sadness as me.   
He then turned around and walked the rest of the way home without me. I laid there and cried for an hour or so, until I thought it best to return home. 

Mr. Murdstone met me angrily in the door and pulled me in by the ear. I didn’t as much as wince the slightest and let him lecture me all he wanted. I caught Steerforht looking at me in pity and then he went back to conversing with my mother. The dinner was put upon the table and we both ate in a defeated manner, mostly me.   
We got ready to sleep and Steerforth took the liberty to follow me into my room. I looked at him in the doorway, spilling tears softly and looking distressed at him. We just stood in front of each other in tears before his feelings overwhelmed him and he hugged me tenderly.   
“I apologize! I have thought about my actions and I have- have forgiven you... I- I’m terribly sorry, I don’t know what came over me! Oh, Daisy, I love you so much, please forgive, think the best of me, will you!” He cried and finally let go of me, but still kept his hands on my shoulder.   
“But, Steerforth,.... why did you reject me then?” I asked in a husky voice that was the effect of my day long crying.   
“I... it’s something that I would rather not touch upon... not that I don’t feel close enough to talk to you about... it’s just-“ He sighed.  
“Something in my childhood which have left great consequences in my personality.”  
I nodded gently and looked down at my feet.  
“I see. You’re forgiven, Steerforth...” I sniffled and sighed.  
“Oh, Daisy!” He embraced me once again and began pecking my face with kisses and such eagerness that my Peggotty’s greetings and goodbyes seemed like the simplest nods.  
I giggled at him and when he finally stopped and cleaned of my face from tears with the sleeve of his nightgown, we looked into each other’s eyes and our lips finally met with seriousness, tenderness and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
